Spiritual
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: A man with the ability of seeing the past and the future finds himself on Enterprise...what will become of him and what trouble would this lead to... Credit goes to Dead Zone


**Disclaimer:** Nothing being used for money here. No profit. I don't own chars apart from the new character here. He is copyright to me.  
**(Edited Version)**

* * *

They had found only one life sign on the whole planet. No other life was detected. Not even animal life. Archer asked Malcolm to prep a shuttle pod. He would have asked Trip to come along with him if he wasn't busy repairing the engines.

Moments later they stepped onto the planet. It was dry as a bone and they couldn't understand how this life form could survive out here. They got nearer the life sign. Malcolm had his scanner out.

"How's it doing Malcolm?"

"The scanner's showing it has a broken leg."

"How far Lieutenant?"

T'Pol had joined them. Archer felt she went on too little away missions these days.

"Thirty-five meters this way" Reed quickened his pace to show the direction. Archer and T'Pol managed to keep up. They had to go round a large formation of rocks that were set in the dusty ground. They came across a man in a foetal position. He had long ragged brown hair, thick with dirt and grime. He had no shirt on and his trousers were ripped, barely covering his private parts.

His eyes were shut and his arms were wrapped around his torso. He was a sight for sore eyes thought Archer as they got next to him. He knelt down to the man and tried to nudge him awake. At first this man wouldn't but after a few more gentle nudges from Archer the man slowly woke.

He had electrifying blue eyes, quite piercing. The man looked up at his rescuers wearily before losing consciousness again. Between them, Malcolm and Archer carried the man back to the shuttle pod. T'Pol went ahead of them leading the way back. It was quite easy to lose one self in a desert. Luckily they had their scanners with them.

They got the man back to sickbay where their good-natured doctor tended to him

"Will he live?"

"He's suffering from dehydration but with a bit of luck he will. He's not too far gone."

The optimistic doctor happily returned.

"Let me know when he wakes doc" Phlox nodded as Archer left sickbay.

It took three days for the man to wake. He opened his eyes onto a white room, with medical implements and monitors around him. Was this heaven? He thought as he tried so sit up. A woman with black hair came up to him and rested a hand on his still bare shoulder, pushing him back down slightly.

"Lie back. You need to rest"

"Where am I? Is this the place of god?"

The woman chuckled and shook her head "No, not quite. You're in sickbay on Enterprise."

"Enterprise?" he asked vaguely.

"It's an Earth ship. The captain should be here to see you soon. Doctor!" she called to an unknown person as of yet.

A man appeared from the side of the wall. From what the man could tell he had a large forehead and brown hair on his head. This man was evidently the doctor for he held a device in his hands, wavering it over his body.

"Thanks to re-hydrating him he is no longer dehydrated"

He turned to the patient lying on the bio bed, whom had been listening to the conversation trying to gage who these people were and why he was here. "What's your name?"

"Rohan Gibbs" Rohan started with a puzzled look on his face. The woman appeared to have seen this

"This is Doctor Phlox and I'm Ensign Hoshi Sato. We rescued you from a planet. Do you remember?"

Rohan shook his. He couldn't remember anything that would explain him being here. All he remembered was being on a freighter along with several other species and then being attacked.

Another man entered Sickbay. Rohan noticed that this guy had yellow bands on the shoulders unlike the woman who he remembered having green bands on the shoulders. This man came up to Rohan's side and smiled gently.

"Hi. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer."

"Rohan Gibbs" Rohan supplied back. "What am I doing here? All I remember is being on a freighter and being attacked by only god knows who" he asked.

Archer smiled wanly. How this man knew nothing about the planet he was found was begged to be questioned.

"We found you on a planet that was desert. If we hadn't found you, you would most likely be dead right now"

Archer looked at Rohan, studying his facial expression. Rohan appeared to be confused and a little frightened at the same time. Couldn't blame him thought Archer. Suddenly waking to find you're no longer where you thought you once was is more than a little disconcerting.

Rohan nodded slowly.

"And this is Enterprise?"

Archer nodded smiling, proud of his ship and crew. Hoshi had evidently told him or the doctor perhaps.

"So. What race do you come from? Perhaps we could return you to them"

"I'm human" Came the reply. Just then the Doctor came up beside them and checked something on the monitors.

"Doctor?" Rohan asked, knowing the Doctor was about discover what was so special about him.

"Your brain activity is immensely. So high that you would be dead" the Doctor said incredulously. Amazed how a man could have so high a level.

"Do you know about this Rohan?" Archer asked with wonderment

"Yes. I do. When I was sixteen I had a major accident. I was in a coma for eight years"

"Eight years" Archer exclaimed. This was new to him. It was also new to the doctor, Archer could tell from the Denobulan's face.

"Eight years yes. Rather a lot of time to be under isn't it?" Rohan spoke with a strong Australian accent that hadn't been so evident before. "When I woke up I found that when I touch things I could view images from them. I don't know how and I don't know why I see them. I just do. It's been a thing I have always been able to do since I was twenty-four years of age."

"What things do you see?" Archer asked. This conversation was getting interesting by the minute and he wanted to know more about this guy

"I see things that have happened in the past or things that are going to happen in the future"

"Can you control what you see or when you can view them?" Archer asked.

"Sometimes but the item that I touch has to have a strong memory to it otherwise it just comes randomly" Rohan explained. He felt he could trust this man. After all, he was human and he hadn't seen a member of his own race since five years ago. He was just glad to back in human company more or less.

Archer nodded.

"So where do you want us to take you? Back to Earth?"

"I have no home on Earth and no contacts either. I don't where else to go"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


End file.
